The Trinity Testament
by crimsonIllusionist
Summary: The true story of how an entire empire and it's empress where destroyed and overruled by a mutant prophet, a teal-blooded lawyer, and a high blooded clown. Written by crimsonIllusionist and CheshireOtaku.
1. Chapter 1

Loud banging sounds crashed together and an eight ball flew at the wall, a small cerulean explosion as the orb smashed into pieces. The blue ink dripped down the wall to form a small pool on the floor. A girl with long, glossy raven hair picked up the small triangle and held it between her fingers while she narrowed her eyes at it. She grit her teeth as she glared at the mockery the triangle showed her in white writing.

_Try again._

In a fit of rage she threw it out the window and hissed at it, her cobalt lips showing bright white fangs. The girl then picked up the shattered ball and tossed it out the window too, the ink seeping from the glass and into her hand. She clenched her fist and watched the cerulean pour from it, trailing small rivers down her fingers and to her wrist. Her name was Vriska Serket. And she had doomed her friend.

It was her 7.4'th wriggling day and she was going to get her future position established to her. But of course, whatever karma existed had decided to turn on her for the worst. The Scorpio wasn't given the job she thought she was destined to fill, the Alternian Light Special Ops; or A.L.S.O. This had made her extremely angry. "Aranea went into ALSO, Mindfang had went into ALSO!" She had complained to her close-to-moirail friend Terezi about it. Terezi had gotten into the Legislatement of Investigations Council. She told Vriska that not everyone had the options they wanted, but then again what would Terezi know? She had actually wanted to get into LIC.

Each member was partnered by aspect; Time and Space, Breath and Light, Life and Void, Hope and Doom, Blood and Rage, Heart and Mind. But members of those to be chosen were assaulting the law of the Empress and the resistance had brought the rebellion of elected representatives, meaning that trolls who were getting their fate decided didn't like their answer and attacked the Council, forcing the laws to change and break. Vriska wasn't chosen to be elected that time around, but since her class was undecided she had joined the Rebellion and fought against the rite of the Legislatement. That's why Vriska was unable to communicate with Terezi, and that's why she was smashing countless eight balls. She had sent her friend to get partnered with the aspect of Rage. Which could only mean that considering the fact that Gamzee and Terezi knew each other, the Council would have them Teamed. And they hated each other.


	2. Chapter 2

It all started four months and thirteen days ago.

The metal hull compartment creeks open and all you hear is laughing. You keep your hands folded behind your back. Standard and professional. You smell grape and facepaint, and you wrinkle your nose in disgust. The other teal-bloods murmur among themselves, you only catching glimpses of what they say. "And when this is over, I'll be just like neophyte-" "Did you hear about that girl with the glasses? I heard a rumor that a cerulean-blood blinded her!" "She was friends with a cerulean blood?" "Umm no, I was told she was a cobalt blood!" "Same thing." "Really? Well I heard that the person who blinded her was her moirail!" Their whispers stink and you grit your teeth. No. That word is a quadrant expression. You hate her. That spiderbitch. Killing your friend, it didn't make you better. How ironic, that your ancestor was killed by Vriska's, and yet you were the one that killed her. And because of Alternia getting fixed, everything was 'normal' again. Or at least, until the bronzebloods began the rebellion. News casts paged out for miles among the system. 'The empress wears red because it represents power,' you repeat in your mind. 'The highbloods wear red because it represents loyalty,' you scoff silently in thought, 'The lowbloods wear red as an insult and a "Fuck you" to the empire.' But you cannot help but think… 'But you ARE red. So where does that leave you?'

…As a mutant with gorgeous blood. And yet, the legislature has forced you into the crowd with the highbloods as you're forcefully shoved off the ship. That's when it hits you. It's an all-too familiar smell that you can almost taste. _Makara. _Speak of the demon. "Well hey Terecita," the voice looms into a whisper over you. The high bishop subjugglator studies your symbol, gestures to Gamzee's, (and without warning) steadily slits the knife into your shoulder. Screaming is highly unprofessional. You bite your tongue as the knife rears away, a teal Capricorn sign imbedded in your shoulder. "…Put ice on it." There's a small chuckle until a loud, "MOTHERFUCK!" is yelled out. The blood on your arm slides down from it's carving as your symbol is cut into his left shoulder, while yours is on the right. You and he are pushed as countless others scream and cry out. The sublugglators chuckle and laugh while your teal-blood race watches with their arms crosses and their hands clasped. "_kiss up's." _The thought is placed in your mind, like a branding iron that couldn't hurt as much as your arm did.

A small unnoticeable smirk plays across your lips as you narrow your eyes at your Libra sign, mockingly cut into the arm of the loathed person in which you despised to be your partner.


End file.
